


暖冬番外之一

by holicZ



Series: 暖冬 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, 湄公河行动 | Operation Mekong (2016), 老炮儿 | Mr. Six (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 那天的事情发生得非常突然，让闷三儿措手不及。
Relationships: 闷三儿/小彭
Series: 暖冬 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833334
Kudos: 1





	暖冬番外之一

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档。
> 
> 暖冬的PWP番外之一。

那天的事情发生得非常突然，让闷三儿措手不及。

他是在和小彭吃完饭回家的路上，遇上小彭的那几个同学的，几个年轻的小姑娘小伙子刚从哪个饭馆里出来，在胡同里两拨人这算狭路相逢了。

“哎，艾迪！”打头的男生爽朗地喊，“可真巧儿了，这都能遇上。”

“是啊是啊，好巧啊。”几个女生探头过来，看到小彭明显也很高兴，眼睛都亮起来了。

“之前叫你来社团活动你都不来，”另一个男生开玩笑，“没想到躲这儿呢。”

“是啊，好巧哦。”小彭也笑着打招呼，眼角瞥了一眼闷三儿，抿了抿嘴，“我有事嘛，和人说好了一起吃饭的。”

几个年轻人这才注意到小彭后面的闷三儿，“啊，这位是……？”

小彭侧了侧身，做了个介绍的手势，语气有些自豪，“这是……我三哥。”

“哦，是你哥啊……”几个人都傻了一下，起头的那个愣头青一时嘴快，“啊，你和你哥差得还挺大哈，我还以为是你叔呢哈哈哈。”

闷三儿一听，眉毛下意识地就一皱，有冲动想吼一句这怎么说话呢，话到嘴边又生生打住。

……毕竟是彭儿同学，吵吵起来不太好看。

正这么想着，却听到小彭那边咳了一声。

紧跟着的那句话，意思石破天惊，却被他说得自然而然，仿佛是再寻常不过，天经地义的一件事。

“他不是我哥也不是我叔，”他牵起闷三儿的手，摆了摆，有些不好意思，“是我男朋友啦。”

——————

进了小院，主屋的灯在出门的时候忘了关，从没拉帘子的窗户里透出来，把小小的院子照得还挺亮堂的。

已经是六月了，这一方小院不知不觉间也在几个月间变了许多，虽然东西依然有些杂乱，但触目所及至少已经不再是冬天灰蒙蒙的一片，绿意爬上了原本萧索的葡萄架，下面还添了几盆多肉植物，是小彭拿回来的。

小彭穿过葡萄架，又转回头弯下腰，就着主屋那边的光看了看那几盆多肉，嘟囔了一句，“长得还不错诶。”

跟在他后面，一路上一言不发的闷三儿也停了下来，小彭直起腰，像是被某种预感感召，向闷三儿看过去，两人一时间四目相对。

闷三儿的脸大部分隐匿在葡萄架下的阴影里，但小彭能感觉到，感觉到闷三儿的眼神，感觉到他正定定看着自己。

“怎么啦？”小彭舔了舔嘴角，带着点隐约好整以暇的笑意。

“你……”闷三儿开了口，他的声音有些暗哑，顿了一会才接下去，“不怕么……？”

这话问得有些没头没尾，但小彭知道他的意思。

“这有什么好怕的，”小彭说，“你就是我男朋友，我也是你男朋友啊。”

想了想，笑起来，眼里闪动着淡淡的光，“我才不要在这点上撒谎嘞。”

“……男朋友。”

闷三儿低声念叨了几句。

和他们那个年代的人会说的词儿不大一样，这是现在小年轻的话，他念在嘴里，怪别扭的。

但也挺舒坦的。

他这么默念着，慢慢走过去，直到站在小彭旁边。

小彭笑着和他互看了一会儿，然后转回身吸了吸鼻子，赶了赶飞过来的小虫子，又踮起脚伸长脖子去看葡萄架上的藤蔓，“三哥，你说我们今年能吃上葡……”

话没说完，闷三儿的手已经贴上了他的脸，熟悉的气息笼罩过来，温热的嘴唇凑近了，碰到一起。

小彭唔了一声，但很快反应过来，微微张开嘴，让闷三儿的舌头卷进来。

这几个月下来，两人至少已经有了足够的默契，能够互相配合着让彼此的唇舌扫过每一寸熟悉的缝隙，让热度在呼吸的交错和纠缠间逐渐加深。

此刻大脑已经有些不太分明的小彭想，只是，只是明明已经不是第一次，每次像这样亲吻的时候，自己的心脏依然砰砰地跳得像要随时停摆。

不过如果要说有哪里不一样，那就是三哥今天似乎分外地热情……

闷三儿的身体不断欺近过来，逼得小彭的后背在进退之间本能地寻找着支点，直到往后靠上了葡萄架两边的柱子。

这下闷三儿索性凑得更近一些，把小彭整个抵在木头柱子上面，抬起一只手撑在他的耳边，另一只手揽过小彭的腰。

近到不能更近的距离之中，气息变得越来越急促和混乱，接吻时粘腻的水声像是就在耳边被放大了无数倍，当觉得自己真的快要窒息的时候，小彭终于忍不住用环在闷三儿颈后的双手拉了拉闷三儿的衣领。

闷三儿顿了一下，退开去，但只是嘴唇分开了一点，两人依然凑得很近。

微微抬起视线看小彭，他正轻轻喘着气，眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己，主屋透过来的光线唯把那双明亮的眼睛照得分明，那里现在泛着的，是情动的光。

一如那被吻到有些肿起来的，泛着水光的双唇一样煽情。

他又凑近过去，小彭以为闷三儿会继续吻自己，但他只是用牙齿轻轻咬了下小彭的下唇。

这一下让小彭一个激灵，忍不住啊了一声，察觉到闷三儿闻声看了自己一眼后，更是整个耳朵都要烧起来。

闷三儿却没说什么，只是看了他这一眼，就继续闷头一路吻下去，从嘴角，到下颚，再到脖颈，轻轻的扫过再用力的吸吮，留着胡渣的地方摩擦过柔软的皮肤，磨得人心里一阵痒。

小彭穿着件薄薄的卫衣，圆圆的领口包着脖颈，再要往下就只有掀掉衣服了。

闷三儿环着小彭腰的手刚从卫衣的下摆伸进去，小彭就挣扎着推了推闷三儿。

“……三、三哥，”他原本因为口音就有些软的语调此刻带上了一点沙哑的底色，像软绵绵的沙子，“……去房间里啦。”

————————

两个人贴着，跌跌撞撞地进了里屋，小彭往后一倒就倒床上去了。

……房间小就是这点好。小彭突然走了个神，在心里感慨了一句。

闷三儿却已经半跪在那儿麻利儿地把外面罩着的衣服脱了，露出那件万年紧身黑色背心和身上的各种疤痕。

小彭这才回过神来，起身正要把自己衣服也脱了，闷三儿的手就伸过来，拉着他的领口，低声说了一句，“抬手。”

小彭下意识地跟着口令抬起双手，下一秒那件宽大的卫衣就被一骨碌地从上面拎着脱掉了。

“哎，三哥，我会自己脱啦！”小彭急急地喊，这么大个人儿了，还像小孩一样被这么着脱衣服，臊得他耳根都要红了。

闷三儿把衣服往旁边一甩，听他这么说，像是还嫌小彭不够害臊似的，伸手过去捏了捏他的下巴，“乖，啊。”

没等小彭的反应，他就低头亲上去，一个时间不长但很浓厚亲昵的吻，吻得小彭飘飘忽忽，不知不觉重新又倒回床上，只觉得刚才好容易喘匀了的气又要透不上来了。

一吻完毕，闷三儿的唇从小彭的嘴唇上挪开，却没有离开他，细细密密的继续落在他的脸颊上。

小彭也下意识微微偏头，侧扬的白皙脖颈划出一道曲线，让闷三儿顺着一路亲下去。

手抬起来环着闷三儿的肩背，有些熟悉的动作，他们好像只要是这个姿势的时候都会自然而然地这样，这么想着手指也寻索着，很快就摸到那些形状清晰的伤疤。

顺着就难免想到了个把月前那慌乱的第一次，小彭忍不住就有点想要傻笑。

闷三儿正往下吻着他的锁骨，原本按着小彭腰的手拂上来，粗糙的指尖扫过小彭的肋骨附近，痒得很，小彭一时间没忍住，真的笑出声。

闷三儿停下了，抬头看了小彭一眼，有些没办法，“又笑，每回到这儿都笑。”

小彭使劲忍住笑，扁了扁嘴，“……因为每次真的都很痒嘛。”

闷三儿没说什么，只是手伸过来，把小彭的两颊一捏，在那被捏到变形嘟起的嘴上亲了一口。

这一亲没什么情欲的色彩，倒更像逗他玩。

手指这边却不是那么回事儿，长着茧的右手按上小彭的乳尖，不轻不重地捏了一把，另一只手抚上小彭的右耳耳根和耳垂，轻轻摩挲着。

小彭的手脚一软，大脑还没反应过来，已经听到自己啊了一声，尾音发着颤，像带着钩子似的，他自个儿听着都脸红。

他又听到闷三儿低低的笑声，抬眼看过去，果然闷三儿看着他，眼含笑意。

……才俩月，三哥进步可真快，敏感带都被掌握了，小彭有些不甘心地想。

这一闪而过的小小怨念，在闷三儿开始亲吻他乳尖的时候就瞬间被扔到了爪哇国，圆润的两点被舔舐抚弄，挺立着隐隐作痛，每一次齿间的摩擦都像挠着他的心壁一样难耐。

这强烈而又不至于高潮的快感让小彭在床上不自觉地扭了扭，手就要往下去摸自己的器官，闷三儿把他的手捉住了，扣进自己的手里，嘴上终于放过小彭的乳尖，往下一直亲向小腹。

用空着的另一只手解开小彭牛仔裤的拉扣，拉下拉链，金属的声音在小彭轻轻的低喘间显得格外鲜明。

他急急地弓起身体，方便闷三儿把裤子往下拉，因为力道不小，内裤也连着牛仔裤一起被扯了下来，露出已经半勃起的器官。

当闷三儿含进去的时候，先前那种一直像是隔着什么的感觉终于被直接而猛烈的快感取代，四肢一起发软，急促的呻吟和着闷三儿吞吐间喉咙里发出的粘腻水声，不受控制地一起在房间里回荡。

“三、三哥……”小彭被快感搅得一团模糊的感官概念里，不知道自己现在这样的声音在闷三儿听起来到底是什么样子，也许是沙哑的，带着哭腔，也许像是恳求，也许是急切的愉悦，

最开始的时候只想把它们都压下去，羞耻的姿势也好，不小心漏出口的声音也好……但是现在，现在无所谓了，没什么害臊不害臊的。

他摸索着把手指插进闷三儿的头发里，短而硬的板寸，触手感觉和柔软两个字没有关系，和三哥长满了茧的手一样，和三哥身上的伤疤一样，和三哥整个人一样，粗砺的，坚硬的。

但是在这些表象之下，小彭知道此刻自己在全世界最让他觉得安心的地方，像是现在正包裹着自己颤抖的器官的口腔一样，炽热的，安全的。

在三哥的身边。

情欲渐渐变得坦荡，那些不像自己的时刻，那些连他自己都不熟悉的部分，都开始变得想要享受，想要分享。

断断续续地一叠声喊着三哥，直到后来“三”字都被省去，只剩一声一声的“哥……”，尾音绵长而粘腻。

他能感到闷三儿在这呻吟里越来越急促而压抑的气息。

意识边缘的一角，小彭隐隐地想，三哥，不止你进步，我也在进步啊。

高潮来临的一瞬，整个大腿都在发抖，浑身都紧绷到极限，又瘫软下来。

一定有一小会儿，意识是彻底飘远了，因为当小彭张开眼睛的时候，闷三儿已经爬了回来，重新半跪在了自己的身前。

高潮后的大脑还晕乎乎的，眼前的画面投影在视网膜上，却没有实感，直到愣了五秒后，才迟钝地意识到闷三儿在做什么。

小彭猛地抬眼，和闷三儿的视线对了个正着。

之前小彭从来不知道，原来视线也可以……也可以是一种像是有实体的东西，一种比什么都要有存在感的东西。

闷三儿正紧紧盯着他，黑沉沉的眼睛闪动着灼灼的光，像是不愿放过他的任何一个表情和动作。

穿着的裤子已经被脱去，闷三儿下身赤裸着，完全勃起的器官被闷三儿自己的手包裹着，不停套弄着。

他就这样看着小彭，看着高潮后气息未平的小彭，在给自己手淫着。

这灼热的视线让小彭有一瞬间觉得自己无处遁逃，浑身不着一缕地躺在那里，被这样地从上面紧紧注视着，清晰鲜明地成为他人快感的来源，让他整个人都要烧起来一般，耳根红到快要滴血。

他想，好吧，就算是已经慢慢可以分享一切，但这也太……这也太……

小彭咽了口吐沫，干涩的喉咙隐隐作痛，像是着了魔一样，他也愣愣回看着闷三儿，看着闷三儿越加粗重的呼吸和紧皱着的汗湿的眉头。

……即使他们现在肢体间完全没有碰触，但小彭却觉得自己像是正被这目光彻底贯穿一样。

这样想着，他就像是感受到了实感，难耐地扭了下腰，一声低低的呻吟忍不住又一次流泻出来。

同时，闷三儿闷哼一声，精液射出来，打在了小彭的小腹上。

即使是在高潮的那一刻，他也没有闭起眼，依然一瞬不瞬地看着小彭。

然后他俯下身，还沾着他前液的手抚上小彭汗湿的通红的脸。唇齿交叠，他的嘴里隐约还有些腥咸，是之前小彭的体液。

然而谁也没有在意，令人窒息的吻像是夺走所有的呼吸一样迫切而热烈。

“彭儿。”闷三儿轻声说。

“……嗯？”只是被这样的声音在耳边叫一下，小彭就有些喘不过气。

“你又硬了。”他低低地说。


End file.
